


[Fanart] Made of scars

by Autheane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for the Sciles Reversebang in which I had the great pleasure to work with the talented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/o_brosey/">Jenna</a></p><p>The title is from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tmxCRRmNhM">Made of Scars</a> by Stone Sour</p><p>I'm on Tumblr under the same name and you can find the pic <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/image/92667781853=">there</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Made of scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made of Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012169) by [eshtenirwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshtenirwins/pseuds/eshtenirwins). 



> My entry for the Sciles Reversebang in which I had the great pleasure to work with the talented [Jenna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/o_brosey/)
> 
> The title is from the song [Made of Scars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tmxCRRmNhM) by Stone Sour
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under the same name and you can find the pic [there](http://autheane.tumblr.com/image/92667781853=)

____________

[ ](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/204/1/2/made_of_scars_by_autheane-d7ryq9i.jpg)


End file.
